Tails' World
by Ace Lister
Summary: A Sonic The Comic alternate-universe fic.  I wrote it years ago as the gateway to a whole universe of stories based on it.
1. Chapter 1

Then;  
Sonic the Hedgehog had brought back the final Chaos Emerald that the human scientist Doctor Ivo Kintobor needed to rid Mobius of evil and dispose of it, by absorbing it. The Retro Orbital Chaos Compressor which contained the Emeralds, was ready to dispose of all the collected evil. After lunch. Kintobor retrieved the fridges single item, a rotten egg, and tripped somehow, accidentally caused the ROCC to go critical. That's where the internal cameras stopped recording.

After a massive explosion, a large, round human was seen exiting the underground laboratory. Before any of Sonics friends had a good look, he escaped to somewhere. Miles 'Tails' Prower, whom had known Sonic a scant few days, was first into the lab, his two tails twitching nervously, as Porker Lewis and Johnny Lightfoot kept everyone outside away.

Now;  
Tails ran through an alley in the Metropolis Zone, his slightly-too-big grey trench coat and twin tails flapping behind him. His baggy jeans and t-shirt caught almost every bit of dirt and puddle that he kicked up. The meet was in fifteen minutes. Seven weeks of planning would not be wasted simply because he was running late.  
"Darn Badniks..." he muttered, reaching the open road. He glanced around and ran across to a derelict building. He knocked on the door and a hatch opened, showing two eyes, which looked down at the orange fox.  
"Live and learn." said a female voice.  
"Hanging on the edge of tomorrow." Tails replied. The pass phrase. Each faction had a different one, in case they were captured.  
The door opened and Tails entered the room. It was sparsely lit, grey walled, concrete floored and had dozens of cardboard boxes scattered around the floor. And it didn't smell too nice either. Too musty.

Then;  
As Tails entered the lab and navigated his way through the smoke and debris, he saw a familiar shape lying next to an exploded console. The one who had found him wandering into the Swamp Zone. He might have fallen into a swamp if not for him. 'I might have thought two foxes had fallen in' he'd joked... Sonic. Tails crouched down near his hero and checked for a pulse. The blue hedgehog was growing cold...

Now;  
Tails knew the person at the door. Her name was Saab. Leader of the all sheep cell, The Flock. They had been able to equip The Freedom Fighters, all those months ago. The Microputer, for instance, was a heaven send.  
"Glad to see you made it, Miles..." Saab nodded to Tails.  
"Badnik patrol in Marxio square..." Tails explained as he looked at the assembling resistance cells. "Kept me hiding for twenty minutes."  
"You should have come via Greater Street." Saab said as she closed the door and locked it.  
"Marxio's is a shortcut! Normally..." Tails said and smiled. "Where are the FF?"  
Saab pointed towards the back of the room where Tails saw a light flash off of a metal cylinder. The fox nodded at Saab and walked over to the darker part of the room. The gang was all present. Johnny Lightfoot cleaning his metal Bo staff, Shorty Squirrel bouncing a ball off the wall, Amy Rose disassembling and reassembling her cross bow and Porker Lewis struggling against his strait jacket.

Then;  
It had been two weeks since Sonic's funeral. Dr Kintobor still hadn't been found. Tails was at the hedgehog's home, in the Emerald Hill Zone, where he had been living since Sonic had brought him back. He was wondering when junk mail senders would begin to understand 'Addressee is deceased', when there was a knock at the door. The duel tailed fox went to and opened it.

Stood on the doorstep was a pink hedgehog, slightly older than Tails, wearing a yellow dress, red sandals and a green band holding her spike's up. She had her hands behind her back and frowned slightly when she saw Tails.  
"Oh..." she said and raised an eyebrow. "Is Sonic not here?"  
"No." Tails replied shortly. "You missed the funeral. By two weeks." He swallowed the pang of sorrow he felt, not wanting to burden this stranger with it.  
The pink hedgehog stared at Tails with an open mouthed gaze. Suddenly she started crying and fell to her knees. Without a word, Tails took her elbow and led her into the house.

Her name was Amy Rose and she had come to give Sonic something to make him want to go out with her. Which turned out to be a grey Chaos Emerald! After she had calmed down, Tails explained what had happened to Sonic.  
"And we thought the Chaos Emeralds had been destroyed." Tails finished.  
"I found it in the Hill Top Zone when I went hiking with a group of friends." Amy said. "I got back today and hoped to give it to him."  
"I need to make a call..." Tails said as he got up and picked up the phone. Porker was on Autodial 4, right after the Pizza Palace, Video's-4-Joo-2Vatch and Johnny Lightfoot.  
Porker picked up the phone and sounded like he had run for it. "Hello?" he said.  
"Porker, its Tails. I..." he started, but was interrupted by the exhausted pig.  
"I was just about to call you!" he said excitedly. "You'll never guess what I found in my loft!"'  
"A Chaos Emerald." Tails smiled.  
"That's... How did you know?" Porker asked.  
"Get over here. And bring Johnny."

Now;  
'How has he been, Johnny?" Tails asked the black clothed rabbit about Porker.  
"Not too bad, for a change." he answered.  
Tails walked over to Porker and put his hand on the pigs shoulder. "Hey, you holding up?" he asked, smiling.  
"If I wasn't in this thing twenty four hours a day, I would hunky flipping dory." came Porker's snapped reply, before he resumed trying to get out of his restraints.  
"You know why you're in that." Amy said, loading a bolt into her crossbow. "You can't be fully trusted since the accident..." she added as she subconsciously rubbed a scar on her right side.  
"When's the last time you guys let me near anything sharp, huh?" Porker shouted, his eye twitching a few times.  
Shorty had gotten up and was facing Porker, his fists clenched and the ball on the ground.  
"What do you want?" Porker asked, narrowing his eyes at the camouflaged squirrel. Shorty didn't answer. He had been mute for nearly a year now. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? Oh wait... She did!" Porker said and started laughing.  
Shorty took a step towards the laughing pig, but was stopped by Tails standing in his way.  
"Stand down, Shorty..." the fox said, nodding to where the other Cell's were joining a circle. "You and Amy are with me for this. Johnny, keep an eye on Porker." he said and walked to the space left by the others for them, followed by Shorty and Amy.

The Mystic Cave Pirates wanted to use this meet to gather information on any shipments of valuable items. The walrus captain, Plunder, was the leader of this Cell.  
"We be needin' this loot fer when the people are free!" he was arguing with Saab. "To rebuild their lives an' such..."  
"Bets are we never see any of it again." Saab said, raising nods and murmurs of agreement from other Cells.  
"Arr... To the deep with the lot of ye..." Plunder said as he relented unhappily.  
"Now on to one of the main reasons for this meet..." the appointed chair-person Sally Acorn said, shaking her head slightly at Plunder's comment. "The Flight League would like the floor."  
Everyone's gaze shifted towards the green canary that stood up. She was wearing a red and black striped top and a blue skirt with black tights. Her hair was combed to cover one eye. "Hello." she said, raising her hand slightly, signaling she was nervous. "Some of you know me, most don't... I'm Techno. Might as well get to the point... The FL feel that, with the Knothillians being captured, and several other Cells nearly getting caught as a result... We feel that we should lend our services out to you all."  
A murmur rippled through the room at this news. The FL were normally very thick headed and stubborn when it came to even an information exchange, believing themselves superior and above the need for help.  
"There will, of course, be a monetary gain for the FL, through this venture. One member, for two weeks, will cost seven hundred. One member per Cell." Techno said, causing whispers.  
One person stood and asked "What's in it for the FL?".  
"Well, if the member assigned to you goes on a spying run, then when they come back, we will get whatever knowledge you did. Plus the money, obviously." Techno said. "Now, if you'd all like to chat amongst yourselves, work it out between Cell members, we can take a break."

Then;  
It took nearly a month, but the Chaos Emeralds had been tracked down. If Porker was right, Kintobor's research showed that the grey emerald was the control for all the untapped energy that they produced. And if they rebuilt the ROCC, they could ensure it didn't go wrong again, if they tried the experiment.

Porker had checked each of the seven Emeralds separately and found that they were safe. So Tails took the final two down to the laboratory. Porker was rebuilding the ROCC, to carry on Kintobor's work. The pig certainly knew a thing or two about technology. When he saw Tails enter with the Emeralds, he hopped down from the platform he was on and went with Tails, over to the rest of the Emeralds.

As soon as Tails put them down, they began to heat up and produce vibrations. As they began to glow and vibrate more, Porker shoved Tails out of the way, making him trip over a stool, and grabbed for a scanning device that was next to them. Suddenly they flashed and Tails felt the heat of radiation wash over him. He got up and the Chaos Emeralds had vanished. He looked around for Porker, who was on the floor, holding his face.  
"Porker...? Are you okay?" Tails asked, moving slowly towards him.  
Porker let go of his face and rose slowly. "Never better..." he said, looking at Tails. "Why? Did something happen?" he asked. Tails saw him twitch and stopped moving towards him. "What? Do I have something in my teeth?" Porker asked and leapt at Tails, aiming to sink his teeth into the two tailed fox.  
Dodging quickly out of the way, Tails watched as the raged pig tripped over the stool and slammed his head against a lab bench, then slump to the floor. His shirt and jeans had been darkened at the front, by the radiation.  
As Tails went over to the unconscious pig, he heard cries of alarm and weapons fire. A metallic voice boomed out "All shall bow before Lord Robotnik!"


	2. Chapter 2

Now;  
"It would prove more strategic to have one of them with us..." said Amy about the Flight Leagues offer.  
"I heard they have the most advanced gadgetry and weapons out of any Cell..." Tails said, nodding. "It's not like we don't have the funds."  
"So it's settled. We put an offer in." Johnny said. "A dispensable flier.

The meeting resumed shortly after. Three Cells took up the FL on their offer of assistance, including the Freedom Fighters.  
All the Cells advised of Robotnik's forces and patrols, so they knew where was heavily fortified and where was relatively safe. Nowhere had been totally safe for the whole five years of Robotnik's rule..  
Tails had the floor. "Green Hill, Oil Ocean and Hill Top Zones are all under curfew." he started. "Seven in the evening until five in the morning." he added, bringing comments about a full days work from some people. "So if you're not working, you should be sleeping. Only temporary, from what I heard."  
"Some people were meeting late at night to form a resistance Cell..." Johnny mentioned.  
Tails continued. "The Floating Island has been totally cut off. Leaving shore in a radius of ten miles gets you instantly imprisoned. We haven't been able to find out why, yet." He scratched his forehead as he tried to think of anything he left out.  
Amy stood and said "Underwear in the Scrap-Brain Zone is really expensive. Don't ask how we know, just believe us." Raising chuckles and giggles around the room.  
Tails smiled. Leave it to Amy to lighten the mood. "That's the report from the FF." he said and sat down.

Sally Acorn stood and thanked everyone for their contributions to the meeting, and for being able to attend in such difficult circumstances. There were no more questions or items, so the meet broke. Most Cells left shortly after, while others waited for their member of the Flight League, who were talking in the corner, to join them.

"Seriously, Porker, at least try to behave..." Tails said.  
"Or else?" Porker scoffed. "You need me and you know it."  
Johnny sighed and pointed at Shorty. "Or else Shorty will 'carry' you around for a while." he said.  
Porker's eye twitched and he blinked, breathing deeply. "I'll do my best, guy's. It's just... Hard to control it."  
Sally Acorn walked over, her squirrel tail sweeping the floor slightly. "Its good to see you managed to join us, finally." she said friendly. "It's about time we had a report from the FF."  
Tails chuckled softly. They had missed the past three meets because of Badniks. And once was Porker's fault. "Well, we thought we should try at least once." he said.  
"Well, try at least every time." Sally said. "I don't like to keep wondering if you're all alive."  
They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat and turned to see Techno stood there. She did a half wave and grinned. "Hi. I'm Techno, your appointed member of the FL." she said, holding her hand out.  
Tails took her hand and shook it. "I'm Tails." he said, smiling. "Welcome to the Freedom Fighters."

Then;  
Tails reached the top step and burst through the hidden door. Someone nearly knocked him down as they ran past, looking over their shoulder. Tails steadied himself and looked the way they had been.  
Robots, a little bigger then Mobian average height, were firing at the Zone's people. Yellow blasts of energy scorched the grass where it hit and they didn't seem to be able to hit anyone. A couple looked like lobsters while others looked like ladybirds on wheels. In the distance, Tails saw a gleam from the midday sun. He looked and saw more robots coming.  
Hovering close by there was what looked like a flying egg with a camera lens and speakers. It hovered closer to Tails, the lens zooming in and out. "Why do you not flee?" came the same voice that mentioned a Lord earlier.  
Tails straightened himself. "Because someone has to stop this."  
"You cannot stop Lord Robotnik and his army of Badniks from ruling Mobius." it replied.  
"I can." Tails said, narrowing his eyes at the egg. "Because I'm Tails." He leapt into the air, at the egg and swung his leg around to bring his heel down on the egg, forcing it towards the ground with enough force that it smashed on impact.  
The orange fox landed on the broken egg and dashed over to help Mobians who were being attacked.

Twenty minutes after he had started to destroy the Badniks, Tails was feeling the strain in his muscles. Punching, dodging, kicking... It was taking a large toll on the valiant Mobian. Narrowly dodging a blast that then slammed into a different Badnik, he fell to the floor and suddenly noticed a green one with pincer jaws and long blades for hands take a swing at him. He closed his eyes, expecting the slice, but heard a 'Ding!" of metal hitting metal instead. Opening his eyes, he saw Johnny Lightfoot.  
"Looks like you could use a little help!" Johnny said and shot a smile at Tails. Johnny had hold of a metal pole, which the blades of the Badnik were against.  
"Y'think?" Tails said and hopped up. "Thanks, I owe you."  
Johnny moved the bar and the blades sliced into the ground, sticking fast. Johnny swung the bar around and took the Badniks head off. The torso collapsed and Sally Acorn was revealed.  
"Sally?" Tails and Johnny shouted in shock, making the squirrel jump in fright. The Badniks seemed to be regrouping at the entrance of Johnny into the fight.  
"It's... Its not what it looks like!" Sally said, starting to cry. "This... Thing got me by surprise... Tentacles grabbed me... Forced me inside... It called me a... An Organic Battery..."  
Tails looked from Sally to the Badniks. 'Is that what runs them?' he wondered to himself. "They can't be allowed to enslave us..." he said, turning to the Badniks. "We'll fight for our freedom!" he shouted at them and started walking towards them. He started picking up speed and as he started sprinting he shouted "Because we're the Freedom Fighters!"

Now;  
The plan was simple. The Casino Night Zone had been built as a 'reward' for the citizens of Mobius, for all their hard work under Robotnik's rule. Which included building the casino theme park? The plan called for some sabotage.  
A 'feature' which was added shortly after opening, was a hypnotic device. It altered people's minds to make them instantly addicted to gambling. Most lost what little savings they managed to scrimp and keep from being taxed. And taxes were high.

"Porker managed to make this Scrambler..." Tails said as the he, Amy, Techno and Shorty hid near the Zone's perimeter fence and he held up a small box, the clear night casting the moon's glow onto it. "When its close enough, it can fry the hypnotising thing and make the machines pay out. The earpiece we're all wearing is designed to block out the brain washing."  
"That's a good idea..." Techno said and nodded. "They won't know and people will have cleaned out the bank before they notice."  
"Our main problem will be distracting the Badniks from stopping people leaving with their wealth." Amy said, looking at Shorty.  
Shorty nodded and produced a map from his jacket pocket. Laying it on the ground, it was the outline of the Zone with several red circles on it.  
"This shows the positions of all the stationary Badniks." Amy continued. "The smaller exits are our best chance."  
"What about the larger exits?" Techno asked.  
"Too heavily guarded and too close to reinforcements." Tails explained. He stood up and brushed his jeans off. "You and I will go over the fence, Amy and Shorty will go in through a gate. Unmonitored, we have the best chance of getting to the Control Tower."  
Techno nodded and stood, looking over to the Park. "So where is the Control Tower?" she asked.  
Amy pointed to the largest loop on one of the roller coasters. "You see that big, red, yellow and peach coloured thing?" she asked.  
Techno looked and moved until she saw it. She nodded.  
"One Control Tower. In the shape of a big, fat, red and yellow clothed human. Robotnik." Techno said.

Flying over the fence was simple for Tails and Techno. They managed to stay hidden from the various animal shaped Badniks, though Tails wanted to free the Mobians within. One false step and they would be swarmed. They both wore black jumpers, trousers and hats, to blend with the shadows more. Techno had brought a small backpack.  
Meanwhile, Shorty and Amy paid the entrance fee and went in the normal way. Not having to hide made finding where most people were, that much easier. Amy had worn a flowery yellow dress over a short black body suit, Shorty wore denim. So that the Badniks had nothing to suspect.  
The Control Tower was in the middle of the Park area. Next to the Ride-Em-Pinball attraction. Tails couldn't help but wonder who would want to ride inside a giant pinball machine ball. Who wants to be a pinball? But most rides in the park were to take people's minds from the tyranny of Robotnik's rule and give the brainwashing a chance to work.  
Tails and Techno got to the Tower and started figuring out a way inside. There were few windows and any that could be fit through were at the top, making up Robotnik's eyes and mouth.  
Amy and Shorty stood looking at a giant Bingo table. There were barriers around it with yellow signs advertising completion in three years time. A penguin Badnik approached them. "The Bingo-A-Go-Go is not open yet. Might I suggest you try the Boaster Roller Coaster." it said in a tinny voice.  
Amy cringed and sensed Shorty tense up, not liking the fact they had to not destroy it. "Thanks... We will..." she managed to say, reaching for Shorty's hand and squeezing it...  
"And be sure to go into the Casino too." the Badnik said before waddling off.  
Shorty grabbed his blaster from inside his jacket and spun around to shoot the penguin, but Amy yanked it out of his hand before he pressed the trigger.  
"Remember our deal... Not until the time is right." Amy said, frowning at the irate squirrel.  
Shorty sighed unhappily and walked off in the direction of the roller coaster.

As Tails and Techno looked for another way in, they heard voices over a bad set of speakers. "But boss, Why'a can't I make'a the announcement?" said one.  
"Because I'm in charge, now put a sock in it." said another. "Badniks, our Lord Robotnik commands that you crush an uprising in the Mystic Ruins. Try and get some Organic Batteries too. Launch through exit 4-Q..." it said and a panel in the roof slid open, allowing Buzz Bomber and various other flying Badniks through. There was the honking sound after they had left and the voice said "Good addition, Harpio." before there was a crackle as the transmission ended.  
Tails and Techno looked at each other and grinned. They flew up and into the opening before it started closing. They were inside a hanger, and there were Badniks. Luckily they weren't activated. Probably awaiting Organic Batteries. Tails cringed at the thought. It made him think about the rumours of an indestructible Badnik that bonded with its 'battery' forever.  
At the end of the hanger there was a metal door with a key panel next to it. Techno took out her Microputer and went over to it, plugging it in. "Unlock and open." she stated.  
"Working..." came the Microputer's synthesised female voice. "Unlocked. Opening." it said as Tails got over to the door.  
"Nice one." Tails said, crouching to look under the rising metal door.  
"I try." Techno smiled and unplugged her Microputer.  
"Clear." Tails stated and crouched under the nearly open door. There was a corridor leading to an elevator and another to some stair's that went down. Tails went to the elevator and pressed the call button.  
Techno tackled Tails to the floor, landing on top of him, just as a laser beam sliced through the air. "You idiot!" she scolded. "Why would a Badnik need to call the lift?"  
"Well how was I supposed to know?" Tails asked. "You didn't tell me that you knew this Zone's security layout."  
"I... I don't. Just... Some things are more obvious then others." Techno said, sounding unsure.  
Tails ignored it and looked down at how the canary was laying on him still. "Will the laser go again?" Tails asked.  
"No." Techno said. Then added "I shouldn't think..."  
"Then why are you laying on me?" Tails asked and smirked.  
Techno's visible eye shot open when she realised that she hadn't gotten off of the twin tailed fox. She nearly leapt from him and brushed her clothes off. "We need to go into the hanger and take a transponder out of a Badnik." she said, clearing her throat.  
Tails got up and held his hand towards the door. "Ladies first..."

Locating the transponder, Techno removed it and attached some wires from her Microputer. As they approached the elevator, the doors opened. Techno grinned and stepped to the side. "Leaders first." she said.  
Tails went into the lift and saw there were only three floors that it stopped on. He pressed the button for the top floor as Techno got in, and then took Porker's Scrambler out of his pocket.

The doors opened onto the control room and there were three human males wearing overalls and lounging around. They obviously hadn't expected anyone to come up, so were unprepared for the two Mobians. Techno fired a wire which put an electrical current through, from a gun shaped device, catching the one in the red and yellow. Tails leapt at the one wearing green and kicked him in the head. Both men hit the floor at the same time. The one in blue, wearing a cap, fell backwards off of his chair and scrambled to his feet.  
"Please... Don't-a hurt me!" he said. "I was-a just doing what the boss-a said!"  
"Oh, in that case, you can go free." Techno said and smiled.  
"Really?" asked the bemused human.  
"No." Techno said and fire her electricity gun at him, knocking him unconscious.  
Tails jammed the door open and went up to a console and aimed the Scrambler at it. Pushing the single button, he heard a 'blip' and waited a few seconds for something to happen.  
Techno was at a window and turned to Tails. "Nothing's happened!" she said.  
Tails frowned. It should have worked. Porker's devices always work. Even if he makes them in his unstable state. Suddenly, an alarm went off. Tails looked around to see Techno already shocking the green clothed human who had his hand on a Panic Button.  
"No time to waste." the canary said, unzipping the backpack she wore and taking out a yellow rubber duck. "Let's blow this place before we blow the mission!" She twisted an egg timer on the bottom of the duck and put it on the console, while Tails dragged the humans into the elevator, pressing the Down button. "Through the window, now!" Techno shouted, both of the sprinting towards the window and leaping through with their arms protecting their heads  
They each went through an eye and had barely cleared the Tower's nose before the duck exploded, causing a chain reaction which blew the head clean off the shoulders, sending it flying into the night sky.

As soon as the sounds of the explosion echoed over to Amy and Shorty, they set about herding people towards the exits and shooting Badniks. The Mobians they freed were mostly carried, the shock of finally freedom being too much for some. The brain washing wore off quickly and people looted some of the machines, settling with just damaging others.

Tails managed to catch Techno in his arms when he heard her grunt in pain. Shards of glass had shot past them and Techno was probably hit. He spun his tails and flew them both away from the shower of debris raining down, towards the rendezvous. It was a successful mission, but there was still so much to do before Robotnik was finished. A little at a time... Now for the next one.


End file.
